1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organopolysiloxanes suitable as modifiers for organic resins in various applications including painting and coating compositions, molding materials, medical materials and methods for preparing the same.
2. Prior Art
In a wide variety of fields including painting and coating compositions, molding materials and medical materials, organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group are widely used as resin modifiers for imparting heat resistance, weathering resistance, mold release, formability, workability, and thermal shock resistance to organic reins.
Known organopolysiloxanes having an organic functional group include dimethylpolysiloxanes having an alcoholic hydroxyl group at each end (JP-B 8718/1979), dimethylpolysiloxanes having a functional group at each end (JP-A 217515/1983 and 123502/1984), methylpolysiloxanes having a functional group on a branch (JP-B 18968/1986 and 28880/1986), and methylphenylpolysiloxanes having alcoholic hydroxyl groups at each end and a branch. Also JP-A 294962/1990 and 294963/1990 disclose organopolysiloxanes having distinct functional groups such as (meth)acryl, epoxy and alcoholic hydroxyl groups in a molecule.
However, organopolysiloxanes having both (meth)acryl and carboxyl groups in a molecule are unknown.